Danger from Within
by wild horse
Summary: When Obi-wan escapes interrogation and returns to the Jedi Temple, he thinks he is finally safe. However, he begins to suspect that, even in the Temple, some things are not quite right as he battles a dark, elusive past he can’t quite seem to remember.


Title: Danger from Within

Summary: When Obi-wan escapes interrogation and returns to the Jedi Temple, he thinks that he is finally out of danger.  However, he begins to suspect that, even in the Temple, some things are not quite right as he battles frightening nightmares and a dark, elusive past he can't seem to remember.

Acknowledgements: Jesus, my sister, Padawan Nik-ka, Ivy B, Debbie and Galahan

Disclaimer: Star wars belongs to George Lucas.  I don't have any original characters yet (and I don't plan to insert any mary-sues or originals at all) so all characters in this fic belong to George Lucas as well.

Archiving: email me at wild_horse1987@yahoo.com.sg

Author's note: I'm working pretty hard on this fic, expect Obi-torture and expect the plot to be deeper and sorta abit dark.  We'll see…

Chapter 1: 

Qui-gon Jinn drew on the Force to calm himself and quieten the worry that he had in his heart for his Apprentice.

Obi-wan lay unconscious on a cot opposite where Qui-gon sat, various parts of his body covered with bandages.  It hurt Qui-gon to see his Apprentice in such pain, but at least, it was all over now.

Obi-wan had gone missing during a mission, and it had taken Qui-gon nearly four weeks to track down his Apprentice.  It turned out that Obi-wan had been captured and interrogated, but Qui-gon had managed to rescue his Apprentice, helping Obi-wan escape and, now, bringing him back to the Jedi Temple.

It had been a rough four weeks, and Qui-gon was glad it was finally over, relieved that he had managed to find his Apprentice more or less in one piece.

"Landing in ten minutes," the pilot announced over the intercom.

Qui-gon shook himself out of his thoughts and checked to see that Obi-wan was all right.  

_Relax, he told himself, __we're finally there, and Obi-wan will recover under the care of the Jedi Healers.  Qui-gon nearly laughed at his own tenseness and anxiety.  They seemed like groundless fears, now that he and Obi-wan were finally safe._

_He lay cowering in a corner, his clothes drenched in sweat and covered with blood.  His own blood, he supposed.  If there was any part of him that was not in pain, he could not find it.  He was gasping for breath, wishing that the pain would just go away and leave him alone, but it did not._

_He raised his head to look at the dark, cloaked figure standing barely a metre away, watching his suffering.  _

Don't, _he thought, don't hurt me again.  I can't take it anymore.  __He hoped that no more punishment would come, that he would be just left alone.  He couldn't beg for mercy, only cowards did that, and he was not a coward._

_"Good," the cloaked figure spoke softly, but he heard every word clearly, "I like your spirit, young Jedi.  Now we understand each other, we can strike a bargain."_

_"No," he whispered, although he knew he should have kept silent.  He felt pain arc through his whole body as he was prodded with an electro-jabber._

_"No?" the voice was frightening, and he was afraid, anticipating the pain that was to come if he dared to disagree again.  "I'll give you one more chance.  Will we have a bargain?"_

Don't, don't answer him, _he thought.  But he did.  "Yes."_

_"Very good.__  Here your training begins.  I will be your master, and you will work for me."_

No.

_Even the thought brought fear and terror into his heart._

Yes, then.  Anything, I'll do anything…

_"First, you will re-learn obedience…" the electro-jabber connected with his skin again, the pain was so unbearable, he screamed…_

Obi-wan awoke with a shock.  He stared up at the stark, white ceiling, wondering where he was.  

The fear still lingered, his head hurt.  The dream – was it even a dream, or had it been real – was subsiding, fading into memory.  He tried to remember the exact details, but they slipped away, just like water would slip through his fingers if he tried to cup it in his hands.  He closed his eyes against the wave of fear and pain that came every time he tried to think of such things.

"Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan heard the sound of the door as it slid open, then Qui-gon, his Master, stepped in.

"Master," Obi-wan somehow found his voice, but it was shaky.  He couldn't remember the last time he had spoken, and not screamed.

"Obi-wan, how are you feeling?" Qui-gon came over and sat beside the Apprentice's bed.

"Okay," Obi-wan's eyes darted around the room, "Where am I?"

"Healers' Ward," his Master answered gently, "You've been here nearly a week, since you escaped from the prisons in Kessel.  You were quite badly injured, then."  Qui-gon looked extremely happy and relieved to see Obi-wan finally awake.

"Oh," Obi-wan found his Master's presence comforting.  It almost fully banished the fear that was still left over from his dream, memories, or whatever that had been.  Obi-wan began to feel tired again.  He yawned.

"Go back to sleep," Qui-gon said as he rose to leave, "You'll need the rest."

"Master?" Obi-wan raised his head a little to watch Qui-gon leave.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming to get me."

Qui-gon smiled, "It's good to have you back." Then he walked out the room.

Obi-wan was left alone with his dark memories.

"Master Qui-gon, a moment of your time?"

Qui-gon turned at the sound of his name.  "Of course."

Jedi Master Adi Gallia stepped into view, her dark brown eyes giving no clue whatsoever about what she had to say.

"About your Apprentice, Obi-wan," Adi nodded towards the Healers' Ward, "He's been through a lot of torture, interrogation.  It might have affected him a lot more than it seems."

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow, "I know.  He seems different, changed."

"That doesn't worry me all that much.  It would have been impossible not to have changed after what he went through." Adi paused, then continued, looking thoughtful, "but keep an eye on him, I suspect that, contrary to what it looks like, all is not well."

"What do you mean?" Qui-gon studied the other Jedi carefully.

"I suspect that Obi-wan did not escape.  Rather, I think he was intentionally released."

"By who?" Qui-gon could not hide the surprise from his voice.

Adi looked somewhat amused at Qui-gon's reaction, then her tone became serious again, "Wait a second.  I only said it was a suspicion, a gut feeling.  I'm not really sure, nor do I have any evidence.  But, like I said, keep an eye on him.  He'll need your help to recover anyway."  The Jedi Master turned around and walked off down the corridor.

Author's note: okay, that's all there is for the first chapter.  So, do you like it?  Next one coming up in about a week or two, I'll try and make it as fast as I can.


End file.
